1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to card connectors, and more particularly, to a terminal-protective card connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the design of the conventional all-in-one card connector, when an electronic card is inserted for electrical connection with the terminals located at the innermost of the card connector, the card passes through the terminals located close to the entrance of the card connector to contact and squeeze them and may accordingly twist and deform them to affect the access to the data in the card. Further, the twisted and deformed terminals are much subject to greater deformation resulted from the impingement of other cards and the worst, may malfunction to affect the use of the cards and the terminals located close to the entrance of the card connector.
As disclosed in China Patent Application No. 200320103938.3, a card connector includes a base and a frame. The base has numerous groups of terminals mounted therein. The frame is slidably mounted in the base for receiving a variety of cards. The terminals of each group have contact portions extending into the base for corresponding contact with the electrical contacts of the cards. The frame can accurately position the card and then slidably accommodate the card in the base to enable more smooth and secure electric connection between the card and the terminals. However, the frame tends to impinge and then damage the terminals very much, during the slidable movement, to further affect the access to the card.